Tegan's Secret
by mindandbodychaos
Summary: After Sara storms off the stage during their practice Tegan goes looking for her but has a different idea to sort out their argument than originally planned. Tegan/Sara. Quincest. Smut.


"You can't even play the song right?" Tegan yells down the hall after Sara's retreating form, ted grabs Tegan's hand trying to distract her by taking the guitar from her hand. Tegan lets ted have her guitar but rushes after Sara turning the corner Tegan looks in all the rooms trying to find her sister, she was going to get to the bottom of her twins wild mood swings. Coming to the green room Tegan stops at the door _**Sara wouldn't be that stupid to hide in the green room would she?**_ Opening the door she notices Sara's guitar leaning against the couch and her button up shirt draped across the arm of the couch. Tegan stepped into the room furiously looking for Sara, not seeing her she sat on the couch waiting for Sara to show up again. After a minute Tegan hears the water running and notices the restroom door opening.

Sara steps out of the restroom and goes to take a step towards where her guitar and shirt were left but upon noticing Tegan sitting there waiting for her she stops and glares. "What? Now you have to watch over my shoulder every second?" Tegan stands up and glares back towards Sara "Where did you go? We were in practice!" Sara points at the restroom door still ajar "I went to the restroom. Did you want me you urinate all over the stage? Would that have made you happy?"

Tegan balls her fists and looks at the ground trying to calm down "Sara, you know I love you and I get worried someone will take you. I am sorry that I came to make sure my only sister, my twin, my business partner was safe and sound after she stormed off the stage." Sara rolls her eyes "Yeah you love me. Sure. Only it is because we are sisters right?" Tegan looks Up from her shoes "What? What are you talking about?" Sara steps forward making Tegan look her directly in the eyes "All we do is fight and I know my reason for it. It is because I want to lay you." Tegan's jaw drops and she stands staring in aw over what her twin has just stated. "You are kidding right?" Tegan asks not breaking eye contact. Sara steps forward again and without saying a word grabs Tegan by the back of the head and Kisses her with all the emotions she has been hiding from her twin for the past few months.

After Sara releases Tegan's head from her grasp Tegan turns and walks to the door, Sara watched as she expected her sister to walk out and slam the door as her only response but instead she hears the faint clicking of the doors lock being turned and set in place. Tegan turns back to Sara with a mischievous smile splayed across her lips as she slowly makes her way back to her original spot in front of the couch and again in front of Sara. Sara Raising an eyebrow smiled back at her sister "What are you doing?" Tegan reached forward grabbing Sara roughly by the collar and pulled her twin forcefully against herself then trapped Sara's lips with her own. Separating from the kiss Tegan smiles and states "Well I am doing like you mentioned a minute ago. I'm going to lay my sister." With that Tegan pulled Sara into her lap as she sat down on the couch.

Tegan pulls Sara flush against her as she kisses the smaller of the two as hungrily as they can take. Sara moans into the kiss and begins grinding into Tegan's pelvic area only to stop and look down to where they are now both aching for the others touch. Climbing out of Tegan's lap she sinks to her knees and grins up to Tegan before unfastening her twins jeans and pulling then down below her knees. Reaching back up Sara grips Tegan's groin and begins stroking the appendage that neither of them were clearly born with causing it to press firmly against her sisters' clit before moving away just as fast. Tegan moans loudly and weaves her fingers in Sara's hair pulling on it as Sara presses the appendage against her again. Sara grabs the waistband of Tegan's boxer briefs and yanks them down roughly to sit with her jeans, she leans forward and strokes the strap on fashioned to her sisters waist, kissing from Tegan's knee to her thigh Sara strokes the strap on harder until she is being pulled up by her hair and thrown against the arm of the couch.

Tegan quickly unfastens Sara's jeans pulling them and her boxer briefs down to the middle of her thighs. Leaning over Sara's back she guides the phallus threw her sisters folds then without warning thrusts into her, forcing Sara to take all of her up to the hilt. Sara moves to slide her pants lower down her legs but Tegan's hands catch her and push her down against the couch "Leave them alone, you are so tight with them there. Oh god you're so tight." Tegan begins slowly pulling back out of Sara making her little sister grown and reach behind her until she grabs onto Tegan's thigh and pulls her back so their thighs are touching again. Tegan removes Sara's hand and pushes her forward so Sara's chest is resting on the arm of the chair and begins thrusting in and out of Sara at a steady rate, the grip Sara unwillingly has on the strap on conveying more pleasure for the both of them. Tegan licks her lips and weaves her fingers back into Sara's hair as the smaller twin arches her back and tries to push back against her sister. Tegan reaches forward with her free hand and grips her sisters' hip pulling her back to meet each of her thrusts. Sara moans out "Harder, please Tegan I want you to take me as hard as you can."

Tegan lets out a primal growl and removes the hand in Sara's hair to her other hip pulling both Sara back to meet her and herself up into her twin harder. Tegan quickens her pace holding tightly to Sara's hips as she begins to feel the burning in her abdomen. Sara lays her head against the arm of the couch biting it to muffle out her moans and whimpers. Tegan reaches around and rubs down her twins taut stomach slowly scraping her finger tips across her stomach until she is cupping her sisters' mound, slowing her thrusts down she begins rubbing quick circles around Sara's clit as she pushes the strap on into her as deep as it will go. Sara begins moaning loudly and grinds against her twins finger tips begging for more friction. Knowing what may help push her sister further Sara lifts her head and looks Tegan right in the eyes as she states "I want you to fuck my brains out. Cum inside me Tegan, I want to feel you cum." Letting out a groan Tegan places her hands back on Sara's hips and begins frantically thrusting into her sister letting their moans and staggered breathing float freely within the small room. Feeling herself fall over the edge Sara tightens around Tegan's appendage pulling it deeper within her and tighter against Tegan's clit dragging Tegan into a string of orgasms. Crying out they both collapse onto the couch trying to catch their breath.

After calming their breathing Tegan slowly pulls out of Sara causing her to groan and let out a hiss of disappointment. Tegan sits next to Sara on the couch as she wipes the remnants of her little sister off the phallus and tucks in back into her boxer briefs then proceeds to pull her Jeans up watching Sara do the same. Sitting back into the couch Tegan pulls Sara into a loving kiss "I did not hurt you did I?" Sara smiles "If that was pain than I want you to destroy me next time." Tegan lets out a loud laugh and gives her the famous gummy smile "Whoa tiger how about we take it easy for a bit, eh?" Sara smiles and cuddles into Tegan's chest "Tegan?" Tegan moves so she can see the top of Sara's head "Yeah babe?" "Why are you wearing a strap on exactly?" Sara asks as she sits up to look her sister in the eyes. Tegan chuckles and states "Well it was my little secret; I used to wear it so that when I was constantly around you guess there was still something about me that even you couldn't tell the guys. I had my own little secret. But now I will wear it so that if you get out of line again we can have a repeat of what happened today." Sara giggles and leans into Tegan's chest again "so you just started wearing it, so that you would have a secret from me?" Tegan laughs "Oh no I have worn a strap on to every practice we have for the last three years." Sara places her hands on Tegan's chest "Well that means you have three years' worth of makeup sex to use it on me."


End file.
